Carmen Descant
|Mane = |Coat = |Voice = Pandora Rita Moreno (as Mare In Red) |Owner = Pandora |Nicknames = Carmen Roni Philomela Descant (full name), Cari, Ms. Hypnotizer |Relatives = Maya Descant (future daughter) |image1 = Carmen.png |image4 = Carmen EqG Form.jpg |image2 = Nerd Carmen Fixed.png |Cutie Mark = |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 1 Text = |Misc 2 Title = |Misc 2 Text = |image3 = Mare in Red.png |tab3title = MIR |caption3 = Carmen Descant as the Mare In Red |caption4 = Carmen Descant's human counterpart |caption1 = Carmen Descant |caption2 = Carmen Descant as a unicorn filly |image2width = 150px|image4width = 110px}}Carmen Descant, also known as the Mare In Red, is a female unicorn pony who transforms into a Pegasus and gains the ability to hypnotize due to the effects of the Hypno Potion. She is also Bolt Strike's girlfriend. Development and design Carmen Descant was inspired by the characters Nastasia from Super Paper Mario and Carmen Sandiego from the series of the same name. Her color scheme is based on that of America's national flag. She shares her eye design with Rarity, Octavia Melody, the spa ponies, and several background ponies, except for the iris. Her alias the "Mare In Red" is a pun on "The Lady in Red", one of Carmen Sandiego's nicknames. History Background Carmen Descant was bullied as a filly and called a "blank flank" at her school for not having her cutie mark. Eventually, Carmen started to sing songs, as she loved singing. After being cheered for her voice while singing in front of a crowd, Carmen earned her cutie mark. Finding the Hypno Potion At one point, while Zecora was away, Carmen visited Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest and found an unfinished magical potion called the Hypno Potion. Curious, Carmen drank the potion, granting her the ability to hypnotize, but losing her unicorn horn as a side effect. Desperate to regain her horn, Carmen drank a random potion she found, but gained Pegasus wings instead. Afterward, Carmen left before Zecora returned home. Becoming the Mare In Red After gaining an interest in stealing, Carmen decided to become a thief and started wearing a red and gray colored costume, resembling that of Mare Do Well and Radiance, calling herself the "Mare In Red". Present Carmen Descant lives in a cottage in the Everfree Forest alongside her pet Ayah. Personality Carmen Descant is cruel, arrogant, punctual, manipulative, and will do almost anything to get what she wants. She rarely talks about her past and is described as "mysterious" by others. Carmen generally don't want others to know her true nature, like Bolt Strike, thus she will sometimes change her attitude. She also has some sense for fashion. Skills Magic After drinking the Hypno Potion, Carmen Descant gained the ability to put others into hypnotic trances and bring them under her control by projecting beams of magic from her eyes onto them, causing the affected victims' eyes to turn pale blue. As a unicorn, Carmen can perform magic. After becoming a Pegasus, she is able to walk on clouds and capable of flight. Miscellaneous *'Singing:' Carmen has a talent for singing, which she has maintained from her time as a filly. *'Hiding:' She is shown to be skilled in hiding from others. *'Planner: '''Carmen is capable of thinking up great plans. *'Thievery:' Carmen is a talented thief, trying various ways to steal items of her interest as the Mare In Red. *'Leadership:' She possess exceptional leadership skills. *'Voice mimic:' Carmen is skilled at imitating others' voices. Weaknesses Her brainwashing can be resisted and broken if anyone possesses a strong mind and using spells, notably a memory spell. In addition, her hypnosis can also be repelled by protection magic. Despite her powers, Carmen's hypnosis has its limitations. Only being able to hypnotize a certain amount of creatures and ponies at once. However, she is unable to hypnotize others whose eyes are closed or shielded from sight. Relationships Claire At first, Carmen did not get along with Claire, but as they spent time together, Claire and Carmen starts to befriend each other. Afterward, the two are shown to be great friends. Carmen also teaches Claire how to become a better flier. Maya Descant Carmen was shown to not get along well with her daughter Maya Descant sometimes, as Maya was uninterested in becoming the ''new Mare In Red. However, Carmen eventually convinced her that it would be fun and nothing would go wrong as long as she didn't get caught, thus Maya agreed to continue as the Mare In Red under her mother's training. Quotes : "The ''Mare In Red is more than a mere tale! It is a living legacy!''" :— Carmen Descant Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Musicians Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Villain Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Parents Category:WIP